


Batteries Not Included

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [18]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't wish to be your brother. Not now, not ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batteries Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen Thor: The Dark World once, so the make up of the ships during this scene was hazy as I was writing. I was handwaving a bit, and as such, I confused the two slightly. Please forgive my artistic license.

Loki stood toward the control panel, cuffs catching the light of the cosmos. He was similar in appearance, looking more well, more himself now than he had hours earlier, his disheveled grieving state alarming Thor to the point he wondered if their plan was worth the toll it might take on them both. But a grooming session was but the work of a moment for Loki, and, outwardly, at least, Loki appeared as lithe, in control, and well-kempt as he ever was. 

And how Thor had missed him. 

It had truly been two years since they’d had words, as the short time on Earth when they were together was spent mostly tracking his whereabouts and halting the destruction Loki had left in his vengeful wake. 

Now, though, in the light of heavier matters, Thor saw Loki not as the destroyer of worlds, or a bringer of chaos, but simply, as himself. The one who had been by Thor's side the entirety of his life, the person with whom Thor had fought his most minute and the grandest of battles, and the only being in the realms who was feeling the same ache and loss Thor was feeling. 

His heart softened for a moment at the pain he’d witnessed in Loki's eyes when the illusion dropped in his cell, the scrapes and abrasions along his brother's skin from the havoc in his room, the break in Loki's voice Thor knew he hadn’t imagined. So, as they cleared the trailing ships and Thor set a course for the outer reaches of Asgard, he stepped away from his place on the bridge and towards Loki. 

Loki stepped back as Thor came near, (and the very movement tore at something inside of Thor, but he pushed that away) and Thor shook his head. “Brother, I mean you no harm.” 

Loki's voice was almost resigned, rote as he spat out his usual retort. “I'm not your brother, Thor.” 

Thor moved closer, crowding Loki against the bridge. “You spin falsehoods like they are truths with a tongue of silver, but that is not one of them, brother.”

Loki drew himself to his full height, squaring his shoulders. “My tongue does many things, it speaks many truths, Thor, but that is not one.” And the firm set of Loki's jaw, the challenge glittering in his eyes, it cracked something inside of Thor to see that Loki truly believed his own words. He moved to place a hand on Loki's shoulder, gripping him through his robes.

"We may not be brothers of blood, but you are now, as ever, my family." 

A wry smile, one without the warmth to which Thor was accustomed from his brother, quirked Loki's lips. “What if I don't want to be your family, Thor? What of my wishes? The mighty Thor has his hands on most of the realms, has his way with nearly all, but you cannot tell me how I am supposed to feel.” And he pushed forward, his chest bumping Thor's, body aligned from shoulder to thigh, but for the cuffs linking his wrists. “And I don't wish to be your brother. Not now, not ever.”

"I don’t believe you." 

Loki's jaw tightened and he shook his head. “Your thick skull will be the death of us all,” were his last words before crowding in.Loki's mouth landed on Thor's and the shock froze him, body going rigid as Loki's lips closed over his. And the phrase silver tongue had never been more appropriate, for the taste of Loki's kiss was as precious as the metal for which it was named. 

Once his brain caught up to his body, Thor leaned into the kiss, tilted his face so that Loki had better access to his mouth. It was never a thought that occurred to Thor regarding Loki, at least never one on the forefront of his mind, but now that he was presented with the opportunity, there was no reason not to take it. Thor's fingers plowed into Loki's hair, one hand sweeping around to grip his neck, to bare it to Thor's lips. Loki's skin was pale, cold, but tasted more like home than anything Thor could remember. The noises in Loki's throat were pained, and Thor slipped himself within the circle of Loki's cuffs so his arms rested around Thor's neck, Loki up on his toes to compensate for the height difference. It pushed Loki closer to him, and the pooling rush of blood in his lower half was clearly matched by Loki, an insistent ridge pushing against Thor's thigh. 

It made more sense than anything in Thor's memory, that this should be Loki's feeling toward him, his play to gain Thor's affection (though he should know, Loki had never lost it, not for an instant.) through Thor's lust. His brother knew him well.

Thor would have him there, if time and space allowed, his mind was so scrambled by the new and suddenly varied opportunities at his fingertips, but a cry from the corner of the boat halted them both. 

Loki halted, legs splayed over one of Thor's, his soft rutting motion now stilled.

"Your human awakens," Loki murmured into Thor's ear, clever teeth biting gently as he pulled away, slipping his arms back over Thor's head.

"We are not finished, brother." It had a new meaning, the twist of the word on his tongue now tasted entirely different. 

Loki nodded once, a look of hungry anticipation on his face. 

"I should hope not."


End file.
